1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a control program thereof.
2. Related Art
In a related art, when a user performs various settings to a printer, the user is encouraged to perform reset if incompatibility occurs among setting values of a plurality of setting items (for example, see JP-A-2012-181762).